The Loss and The Return
by Xion-BR3
Summary: Zelda has died and the Triforce on her grave stone has disappeared. What is going to happen next? *Chapter 4 UP* (finally) Please R&R!
1. The Lessons and The Grave

Disclaimer: You think everyone has got the point by now. I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS!!! OK this is the only time I'm writing this. The other chapters *cough* ifitisgoodenoughtowritemoreon *cough* will just tell you to refer to here. Thanks! Oh yeah the way I do my titles comes from Agentosoma. If you haven't seen it is good. Look into it. Also I don't own any part of that but I do love Dan Simons!  
  
A/N: OK hopefully this will be the only one! Anyway I think this is my best fic yet. Aside from my Castlevaina one anyway. All my friends seem to like that one but I don't see what's so good about it! Anyway, just to tell you this gets a little sad to me but I'm not sure about others. For anyone who actually has seen Agentosoma would you IM me please! Like no one has seen it!  
  
Well I hope you enjoy this! Bye-bye!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Father! Father, get up," came the voice of a young boy.  
  
"Hu.Wha." a guy sat up in bed, "yes, what is it son?" He said around a yawn that just happened to escape.  
  
The man was young, maybe 28 or so and his son seemed to be about7 or 8. The guy had shining blonde hair that fell down around his shoulders and was kind of frizzy at this time. As the sun came in through the window his blue eyes shimmered like the spring sky. He was the Hero of Time, Link. His wife was the princess of Hyrule, and sage of wisdom, Zelda. Now Link was king because Zeldas' dad had died about 8 years ago.  
  
"Come on it's already late in the afternoon dad," Link's son stated while trying his best to drag him out of bed.  
  
"Yes, I see that," Link stumbled out of bed and over to the dresser. "Head out I'll be right there. Then we can start your archery lessons."  
  
"OK," the son's face lit up and he skipped out the door of his fathers' room.  
  
"I can't believe it's been three years now," link said as he looked out of his room and into the sky. "It's been that long, dear."  
  
Link glanced over the courtyard where all the servants were taking care of the garden. He slipped on his tunic and shook out all thoughts running through his head. He headed out to meet up with his son at the target range.  
  
"To most people three years isn't that long," Link whispered to no one, as once again memories started to flow into his mind.  
  
He made his way through the castle and out to the target range. His son was waiting patiently with his bow in one hand and the quiver full of arrows on his back. As he saw his dad approaching he started to load his bow. He had a hard enough time trying to get the arrow out of the quiver on his back that Link couldn't help but smile at him.  
  
"You're doing it wrong again," Link said as he came to stand next to his son.  
  
"What am I doing this time, father?" His son asked.  
  
Link took the bow from him. "Now watch and pay close attention. You are holding it wrong," Link lay the bottom of the bow on the ground and put his hand near the top of it. "This is how you are holding it. Now this is how you are suppose to hold it," He brought the bow up and moved his hand a little closer to the middle. He laid the arrow on the string and held it in that position. "This is how you do it. Now you try again. Think you got it?"  
  
"Yes, father," his son took the bow back and tried again. This time he did it correctly. Aside from having his hand a little too far up it was quite fine.  
  
"OK, now draw it back and shot," Link started off. "Also always remember to aim before you shot the arrow."  
  
"OK," His son stated as he prepared to shot. He started to pull back on the string until he was sure it was right.  
  
"Good. Now shot, Zade," Link said sounding almost more like a command then anything.  
  
Zade let the arrow fly and it struck right outside the bulls' eye. "Did you see that father? I almost hit the center this time!"  
  
"Yes, I saw son. You are getting better each day we practice," Link smiled and ruffled his sons hair.  
  
"Father can I ask you something?" The sons voice suddenly was light.  
  
Link had a feeling what the question was and he really didn't want to answer it. He knew he would but it really hurt his heart to even think about it. After a moment of an uneasy silence Link spoke. "Yes, go right ahead," Link could just feel the lump start to form in his throat as he kneeled down by his son.  
  
"What happened to mom? You promised that one day you would tell me. Please father tell me now," Zade was pleading by now.  
  
Link nodded as he stood up. He walked over to a marble bench and motioned for Zade to follow him. He sat down and Zade climbed onto his fathers' lap. "OK son, I'll tell you," tears began to gather in Links eyes but he held them back. "Three years ago this very day your mom died. She was very ill for about a week. It was a cloudy and stormy day. She called me into her while I was watching over you. As I walked in I started to feel the tears roll down my cheeks. I knew what she had to say and I also knew that I couldn't do anything about it. She told me to take good care of you and to let you know that she loved you a lot. I took her hand in mine and that was the last I ever talked to her." Link had to stop. He could just hear his own voice starting to shake as he spoke of his saddest memories. "She loved you dearly Zade. She didn't want to leave you."  
  
Zade leaned in and laid his head on his dad's chest. Zade just sat for a few minutes listening to his dad's heart. "Father will you take me to her grave?" He finally spoke.  
  
Link nodded as he held his son close to comfort him as he started to cry into his chest.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
OK here is the first chapter and in my personal thoughts it is really sad! It is good but sad. So does anyone else out there like it? Just wondering. If you do let me know and if you don't well go easy on my considering I'm not that good at stories but at least I try! Well thanks for reading and if you want to read more Chapter 2 "The Grave and The Man". Bye-bye! 


	2. The Grave and The Man

Disclaimer: Ok look back to chapter one!  
A/N: Ok here is the second one! Hope you like! Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Link took Zade inside to get out of his training outfit and into better clothes. Once changed he came out in white pants with gold embroidered around the cuffs. The shirt was a forest green with gold leaves sewn into it. Link couldn't have helped but smile. Zade reminded him so much of Zelda. He was so proud of Zade.  
  
"Is this ok father?" Zade asked as he flicked his sun blonde hair away from his sky blue eyes.  
  
"Yes, Zade that will do very nicely, you made a good choice." Link smiled down at his son and turned to head out towards the front door. Zade followed him and they headed towards his mothers grave site.  
  
"There it is Zade," Link motioned for him to come closer.  
  
Zade started walking up to his father and saw a shining black grave stone. The stone almost reminded Zade of the midnight sky with the stars and moon shining bright. On the front the words "Here lies the queen of Hyrule" were engraved into the midnight black stone. It also had Zelda's name, age, date of birth, and death all under it. Link took his son around to the back. On the back was a shining Triforce. It was painted on with the brightest yellow that can be found in the land of Hyrule.  
  
"It's beautiful," exclaimed Zade. "Did you design it father?"  
  
"No, everyone in Hyrule put in their own ideas and we took the best and kind of put them all together to form this," Link motioned to the stone. "Plus all the flowers you see planted around here where planted by all the people themselves."  
  
Zade sat down and started to smile. He looked up at his father and asked, "Mother would have really liked it wouldn't she?"  
  
Link nodded and looked at the Triforce. His eyes widened and he fell to his knees as he stared at it. The three pieces of the Triforce began to shine. Link looked at the back of his hands and his piece of the Triforce was starting to form and glow. He looked back up at the grave and two out of the three pieces had disappeared.  
  
"Father what's happening?" Zade's voice shook as he grabbed his father's arm.  
  
Link couldn't respond. All he did was sit and stare. The third piece began to glow but just as quickly as it started to glow it disappeared. Link got up and ran back to the castle. His son followed his father down two flights of stairs and to a place that was as dark as the clouds at midnight. He heard a flint snap and saw a torch lit over a coffin. His father was standing there with the torch in one hand and his other hand on the coffin.  
  
"Father what I this place?" Zade questioned.  
  
"This is where your mother's body lays," Link responded. "The stone is only for the people to go and pay their respects to her."  
  
At that Link put the torch in a holder and opened the coffin. He looked inside and saw the opposite of what he expected. He saw Zelda's body in perfect shape looking like it did when she died. He looked at her hand and saw a glistening piece of Triforce glowing on the back of her hand.  
  
"Oh.my." Link stuttered. "What's going to happed next?"  
  
Link fell to his knees and let his head fall into his hands. He sat in silence until he looked behind him to see the owner of the footsteps he had heard coming down the stairs. 


	3. The Man and The Miracle

Disclaimer: OK like last chapter look back at first!  
  
A/N: OK finally the next chapter is up. I'm quite proud of myself for this. I've never stuck to a story this long! Hope you all like it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Link stood and turned to the man coming down the stairs. As their eyes met the man reached the end of the stair case and was standing next to Link's confused son.  
  
The man stood a few inches taller than Link and wore a long grayish robe that almost drug along the floor. His hair was white with some grey places. Link wasn't really sure if the white was his natural color or if it was just from old age. To Link the man seemed maybe late forties or early fifties. He really couldn't be sure though. The man walked with a wooden cane in his left hand. He had some what of a limp but it wasn't really that noticeable. Link and the man's eyes never left each other. Link could almost feel the guy searching his soul but he thought it was only his imagination. The man walked up past Link and headed straight for the coffin.  
  
"What are you doing?" Link once again started to question him.  
  
"Calm your self young man," the robed man simply stated, "I am here to help."  
  
"What," Link faltered for words, "what do you mean?"  
  
"It's quite simple," a smile formed across the old mans semi wrinkled face. "Just leave and I will take care of everything."  
  
Link really didn't know why or how but he turned and started up the stairs. He only stopped long enough to motion for his son to follow him. His son obeyed his father's orders and followed him up the stairs and out of the room.  
  
The man waited till he heard the door shut. After a few seconds he heard the echo of the door bounce down the stair case.  
  
"Good, now for me to do what I came here to do," the man walked over to the coffin and looked in.  
  
She was beautiful, just as he had expected. Her hair flowing down her sides lay shining like the warm morning sun. Her dress was a flawless white with a royal purple lace tied at the waist like belt. She wore a gold tiara around her head and it had a purple shimmering jewel, which matched the belt, lying in middle of her forehead.  
  
"I remember," the man started as he laid his hand over the jewel on her forehead, "when I gave your father this to give to you when you were old enough to wear it."  
  
The man smiled and shut his eyes. He began to chant something that you or I would have never understood. In fact no one could have made out considering it had been a dead language of magic. Everyone who had known this language had died centuries ago. As he stopped chanting he opened his eyes once again.  
  
Zelda started to breathe once again. It was slow at first but as time passed it started to regain the normal rate. The man slowly disappeared as Zelda's eyes blinked open once again.  
  
"Where." she rubbed her eyes and started to sit up. "Where am I?"  
  
She was lost as she slowly got out of the coffin and looked around the room. She found the stair case and started up it. As she opened the door she saw a few servants cleaning. She smiled as they turned and stopped dead ion their tracks.  
  
"You're.You're," they tried to get the words out around the utter confusion in their minds. "How are you.?"  
  
"I truly don't know," Zelda interrupted them. "Please rise, can you tell me where my husband is?"  
  
"In your.well his.your.in your room, Your Highness," they stuttered once again.  
  
Zelda bowed as to say thank you and headed up to see her husband. Along the way she met a more and more servants always asking the same question, "How are you alive?" She always gave them the same response, "I don't know". They seemed satisfied with that answer for now and went on with their work.  
  
She finally reached the door to Link and her room. She stood there for a few seconds but finally went in. Link was lying on the bed asleep. She walked over, lay down beside him, and started to try top wake him up. Link's eyes blinked open as he turned over but stopped once he saw the beautiful eyes of his dead wife staring back at him.  
  
"Link," Zelda began to cry and let herself fall into her husbands arms, "I missed you so much!"  
  
Link just sat there and held her close. He was so happy to be able to feel her warmth against him once again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Ok here is another chapter done! I have most of the next one written I just have to get off my laze butt and type it. Though give me a break I have a fractured radius and typing isn't easy with a cast on. Hehe! Anyway hope you liked the non-cliffhanger ending. *smile* Well join me in the next chapter The Miracle and The War! See you all then! 


	4. The Miracle and The War

Disclaimer: I'm getting tired of these things and I believe we all are! Anyway my disclaimer is in chapter one! THANKS!  
  
A/N: Ok get this. I've been so busy lately I totally forgot about this fic. Man I hate it when things get that way. Anyway thanks to those of you who have encouraged this and kept up with me. I personally think that this chapter is kind of stupid but it does have important info on it ok. It's just not written very well. Sue me! No not really because I don't have any money! I'm broke right now. Well I hope you like and please review. Thanks!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once in Hyrule Field he felt strange. He wasn't sure why but there was some odd chill going up and down his spine telling him to prepare for bad news. He quickly shook it off and as not to worry himself. It started to come back and he glances around the field but everything looked normal. He tried to shake it off again and rode on.  
  
"Who should we visit first Epona?" Asked Link as he rubbed the horse's neck, "Maybe the Gorons?"  
  
He decided why not and headed to Death Mountain. Of course he left Epona behind and went most the way on foot. He arrived at the entrance to Goron City but as he looked around there was no one to be seen. He went on in and once inside he was inside he was almost trampled by a goron. Everyone seemed to be so busy no one even noticed he came.  
  
"Hey," Link finally got the attention of one of the gorons, "what's going on?"  
  
"Oh Link," replied the goron, "you haven't been around for a while."  
  
"I know but what is going on?" Link still questioned.  
  
"We are preparing for war," the goron responded calmly.  
  
"War?" Link shouted, "With whom?"  
  
"Who do you think lad?" The goron responded, "With the Zoras and Gerudos."  
  
"Why?" It became obvious to him why he had that weird chill back in the field.  
  
"We all want more land," the goron went on, "we can't come to an agreement so this is out way of solving it."  
  
With that the goron hurried off and Link left. He went back down the mountain and back to Epona. He took Epona to the river and headed toward Lake Hylia to enter the Zora's Domain. He left Epona and entered the Domain from the Lake. Once in he found out that Ruto was now Queen and she was ruling the Zoras. He went to talk to her and get more information from her. By now Link was totally worried about the well being of Hyrule and his people. Once he found Ruto he asked basically the same questions as he asked the goron. (Of course there were a few minor changes, duh!) He got the same answers and they were the ones he didn't want to hear. Once done there he went back to Epona and headed to the last group, the Gerudos. On the way he was stopped though.  
  
"Where are you in such a hurry to get to?" A little white light asked him as it flew around his head.  
  
"Navi," Link exclaimed, "you're back."  
  
"Yes, now would you answer me?" The fairy almost spat back at him.  
  
"Sorry Navi. I'm heading to see Nabooru," Link explained.  
  
"Yes, it must be about the war," Navi stated softly.  
  
"How did you."  
  
"It's not worth it if you have seen either the other groups," Navi went on ignoring him. "They all will tell you the same thing. Almost everyone knows, thanks to rumors and gossip." You could almost see Navi shaking her head. (If you even could see she with a body let alone a head.)  
  
Link shock his head, "Yeah I guess. The thing that bothers me is I can't do anything about it."  
  
"Link you have to let it be," Navi started, "there are some things that just have to be. Come on lets go back to the castle. I have something I want you to see."  
  
Link couldn't truly think of anything else to do. He turned Epona around and headed to catch up with the shining white fairy.  
  
They got back to the castle and back to the stables. Link carefully took off Epona's reins and saddle and started to calmly brush her down. Epona just stood there very patiently shaking her head every once in a while to get rid of the flies around her reddish face. Link finally finished cleaning her and turned back to Navi who was sitting on a stable door. "So what did you want to show me?"  
  
Navi flew up into the rafters and came back not a minute later. The only thing Link found odd was that Navi can back followed by two lights. One was blue and the other was a light purple. "These are my children, Link." She turned to the two kids going behind the blue one first, "This is my son, Narciss," Navi flew behind the light purple next, "and this is my girl, Kaldea."  
  
Link smiled and the three fairies circled him a few times. "Come on in and see Zelda. Plus, Navi, you have to meet my son, Zade."  
  
"What?" Navi was a little taken back by this, "You have a son?"  
  
"Yes, he is a lot like me. I still can't figure out is that is good or bad." Link said lightly laughing.  
  
"So he looks and acts like you?" Navi questioned a little worried.  
  
"Well, he looks like Zelda and me," Link stated and started to lightly laugh again. "But when you think about we don't look that much different."  
  
"Yeah that's true," Navi said giggling.  
  
The conversation went on from there. It was mostly Navi getting caught up with Link's life. She had only been gone a few years but a lot had happened sense. Once they got done and got to the castle Link went back to Zelda and his room to find his wife and son.  
  
Link opened the door and saw Zelda reading to their son. "Hey you two."  
  
Zade got up and ran over to his Father, "Father!" He jumped into his Father's arms and hugged him.  
  
Navi flew around Zade and had to agree that he looked a lot like Link. He reminded her of Link when they first met. Link introduced Navi's family to his and he found it funny that Kaldea and Zelda got along quite well and the same with Zade and Narciss.  
  
"Father," called Zade, "can Narciss and I go out and play in the courtyard?"  
  
"Yeah go ahead," Link smiled as he put his son down.  
  
Zade and Narciss left for the courtyard and the other four sat down to talk. The first thing Link did was inform Zelda about the war and Navi added in a few things that she had heard through gossip. 


End file.
